


Zach has ADHD

by Namjoonlover24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Character, Alex loves Zach so much, I love them sooo much, M/M, Zach has ADHD, neurodivergent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonlover24/pseuds/Namjoonlover24
Summary: What if Zach had ADHD?
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Zach has ADHD

**Author's Note:**

> I have ADHD so I put it on a character

Zach with ADHD and he has played sports since he was young to get his energy out. The reason he was only looking forward to his sports scholarships, because his grades weren't the best, because he and his mom knew he had ADHD and didn't give him meds. She thought they weren't necessary but also didn't take him to behavioral therapy. In turn, he had to figure how to act and the heap of things that came with it. Like when he was younger he would stim but he would be looked at weird or be told not to, so he would mask it till he got home. He didn't tell many that he had it only Alex, Justin, and chloe. It also caused him to have some emotional issues, like not saying how he feels, being scared he will do something wrong, not wanting people to hate him so he hurts people on accident, and many more. He was also more sensitive, because of his RSD and, because of society he had to act tough. As he got older he started to find words to express how he feels and what happens too him. He found a lot of other people that are neurodivergent. The thing is when he got into a relationship with Alex he had a hard time because of having ADHD. He has a hard time expressing how he feels and he thinks if he does anything to upset him a little bit or if he does nothing wrong, he thinks Alex wants to break up with him. Eventually Zach breaks down about it too Alex and Alex understands and tries his best to make sure Zach knows he's loved and he's not going to leave him. Zach slowly starts believing Alex and they get even closer. Zach starts to find ways to help his ADHD and even start feeling comfortable stimming in public. One of Zach favorite smells is Alex's hair, weird right but cute to Alex and he just lets him smell his hair because it makes Zach happy. His favorite auditory stim is listening to songs on repeat for hours on end, when I mean hours like 4 to 5 hours maybe more and really likes songs he can stim too. Alex doesn't mind because loves seeing his boyfriend being himself and not having to wear a mask. Zach repeats phrases a lot, he once had a one that lasted for years, it just took breaks(I actually had a phrase like that). The phrase was 'what's new scooby doo' people were annoy by when he young but he usually did it anyway. Now he just repeats funny saying after they are said and Alex just laughs with Zach watching him repeat them because he finds it interesting how he process a joke. Zach's favorite texture is fluffy pillows and playing with Alex's hair. Alex just love getting his hair played with, it's very relaxing. Zach loves to lay on Alex's chest and listen to his heart. When Alex kisses him, Zach will ask for more and more till Alex has kissed all over his face and usually ends in making out for for hours as they hold each other. When Zach has a sensory overload Alex turns off the lights and will leave him too calm down and will run as fast as he can, when Zach wants to cuddle after. Zach's hyperfictions are marine biology, sports facts, random gay facts, and many more. He can just rant about fish for like an hour and switch the subject like that and talk about all the facts about Stone Wall. Alex listens intensely and commenting once and awhile to show that he is listening, reassuring him that he is not being annoying. Alex loves listening to Zach ramble, to see so him happy and so passionate about things. Alex does sometimes get hot headed but apologizes to Zach and tells that he is not mad at him, sovthat Zach's RSD isn't too effectived. Zach's favorite stims are shaking his hands, shaking both his legs very intensely, and when he listens to some songs he pops around too. Zach has come to terms with his ADHD and is so happy to have a supportive boyfriend. Alex loves his neurodivergent boyfriend and wouldn't change him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it I just wrote this on a whim


End file.
